Kusajishi Bull's Gang
Kusajishi Bull's Gang is a group of men who live in the 79th district of Kusajishi who follow their leader, Daiji Hirasago.Bleach anime; Episode 97 Plot Bount arc (anime only) Note: Events occurring in this arc are only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. Ganju Shiba, Orihime Inoue, Yasutora Sado and Ganju's Gang are travelling through the forests leading to the district of Kusajishi. They are confronted by some thugs from Kusajishi and, after a beating, one tells them about Jin Kariya rounding up all the thugs to revolt against the Seireitei. Ganju decides to call on someone called The Kusajishi's Bull in order to get ore information. Hawk warns Ganju that The Kusajishi's Bull is trouble and might have allied with the Bount but Ganju denies this, stating that he isn't the type of man to do that.Bleach anime; Episode 95 Ganju leads them all to a different part of the forest and whistles loudly in some sort of signal to those in the immediate area. From the bushes and trees all around the group, a new gang arrives on the scene and Genju greets Daiji, the obvious leader, in a familiar fashion.Bleach anime; Episode 96 The next day, members of the new gang wait around with Ganju, Orihime and Sado while Daiji is off gathering information about the Bount and their influence around Kusajishi. When Daiji returns, he informs them that Kariya has managed unite all of the thugs of Kusajishi to work under him. He surmises that while some of the thugs will have experience when it comes to fighting, they don't have any Reiatsu so they will be unable to face the might of the Shinigami. Daiji questions Ganju as to why he wants to get involved with the fighting and Ganju reveals he plans to help out a friend. Ganju pleads with Daiji to help, calling him "brother" as he does so, aggravating the Kusajishi native. Revealing that his nickname is The Kusajishi Bull, Daiji calls forward his subordinates and orders them to start gathering comrades and bring them to him. Daiji and his gang lead one of the attacks in the forest. Known members Daiji Hirasago Of average height and slender build, Daiji has reddish, brown hair that is styled upwards. He has several scars including one running over his left eye and another across his chest. He wears baggy blue trousers and an open blue shirt with armbands. Daiji has a large ego. He likes to be called by his nickname as he believes it is cool. He is usually rather happy. Orihime notes that he is very similar to Ganju Shiba. Ellie A woman of youthful appearance, Ellie has long, brown hair that she keeps tied to the left side of her head using a red tie. She wears the blue outfits that her comrades wear with a yellow belt in the middle. She keeps her weapons strapped to her side. She is very loyal to Daiji and will wait around for him for hours with her comrades and obey orders without question. Max A youthful man, Max has dark hair and a slender build. He wears a blue shirt and blue trousers with a yellow tie around the middle of them like a belt. To this belt he straps any basic weapons he has on hand. Max has a great amount of respect for his leader and will wait around with his comrades for Daiji to return. He will also bow respectfully towards him and obey his orders without question. Komae Komae is a young, slender man with black hair that he keeps short. He wears the standard blue outfit that his comrades wear with the yellow belt across the middle. He will carry any weapons strapped to this tie that he has on hand. Komae loyally follows Daiji into battle and will wait around for his leader for hours for any orders or information Daiji might gather. Komae has so much respect for Daiji that he will bow in front of him when receiving orders. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Soul